


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by charmenna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmenna/pseuds/charmenna
Summary: Katya admits her love to Trixie Mattel, only to be shot down. Shooting a new episode of their Youtube-series suddenly makes her want to barf, whilst Trixie is just angry at the world. ONESHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay, listen, I know that there are A LOT of trixya-fics out there - but this one has been playing around in my mind for a while, and I need to get it out of my system once and for all. Katya is sober in real life, but for my plot to work out, she does drink in this fic. Also, I sort of drift around between pronouns, hopefully that does not get too confusing. Either way, I really hope you like it! Happy readings my doves!

It was finally time for the two of them to start filming the second season of ’UnHhhh’, their YouTube series. For some reason, Brian found that his break from the other Brian, also known by Trixie Mattel, had been extremely liberating. The older queen knew that they joked around a lot about their relationship, which had caused all of their fans to root for them getting together – but he had never really embraced the prospects of anything other than a wildly inappropriate friendship with his younger friend. That was until one night, a month back, he had gotten drunk off of his mind after a gig.

_Katya slipped into her chair, a wide grin on her face. The night had been full of revelations. After her gig, a fan had approached her with a pillow case, a print of Trixie and Katya filled practically the entire thing. Katya had laughed, and hugged the fabric close to her. Just then, something dawned upon her – she missed Trixie. And not in the ‘I miss my best friend’- sort of way, but in the kind of way that made Katya’s stomach turn into knots._

_They had both agreed upon giving each other some space after they had finished filming the first season of their show, Trixie had given a whole ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’-speech; Katya had ultimately just nodded her head and made the agreement. She knew that her friend wasn’t sick of her, but rather that she was scared to get sick of their friendship. They spent nearly every day together, not just for filming, but for events and other appearances. So, in order to not get into a major fight later on – they had witnessed a lot of breakups in their time- they were going to book other things that did not involve the other queen in the slightest._

_But now, knowing what she knew – Katya realized that she needed to tell Trixie. If anything, the Russian impersonator needed to know if Trixie would be open to the idea of trying new things. Katya had been in the mind set of her friend having a boyfriend for so long, so the attraction she had initially felt for Brian Firkus drifted away. But now, nothing was stopping her from making a move. She scanned around her hotel room for a brush, a comb – just anything that could brush out her sweaty wig. She needed to look somewhat presentable. Finding nothing, she sighed and picked up her phone and pressed ‘call’ to Trixie. A few seconds passed before a tired voice picked up:_

_“What are you doing? It’s like three in the morning, bitch.”_

_“Well hello, my darling Tracy. Haven’t you heard the news? Everyone who’s a someone stays up until at least seven.”_

_“I didn’t get the memo on that one. Did you just come home from a gig?” Trixie asked, obviously trying to make their conversation swift._

_“Yes, and you know what? A girl gave me a pillow case with our faces on it. I intend to hump it tonight.” Katya said in one of her voices, one that always made Trixie chuckle. This time was no different, although she could clearly hear that her friend wasn’t as amused by her drunk dialling as Katya was._

_“Ew, people are going to stop giving you things if you hump it. That sort of thing gets out, you know.”_

_Katya could hear that Trixie was about to say something else, so she gathered up whatever liquid courage she had and blurted out: “I think I love you, Tracy.”_

_A moment passed where neither of them said anything. She could hear the hesitance in Trixie’s voice as she answered: “I love you too, bitch.”_

_“No, I mean I love you in a ‘I want to screw your brains out and make you breakfast’-type of way. I just thought you should know.” Katya stated calmly, even though her voice revealed just how intoxicated she really was. “You’re drunk, Katya.” Trixie replied nervously._

_“I am, but I promise it’s real.” Katya defended herself. Sure, she was drunk off her ass, but she knew that this hadn’t just emerged out of nowhere. She was just drunk enough to admit it to herself._

_“Okay. Listen, I don’t think this is such a good idea, you know that you’re my best— “Trixie started to reply, but Katya couldn’t hear the end of that sentence. So, she hung up. A cowardly move on her part, no doubt, but the prospects of just having destroyed one of the best friendships she had ever had was too much to bear._

_Trixie sent her messages after that, but Katya deleted all of them. Eventually, they stopped coming._

So, here he was. He arrived early on set, knowing that Bri wouldn’t get there for a while. So, he sat in their dressing room and slipped into Katya with some makeup and a weird, flowery dress. He fixed his blonde wig and then placed a furry hat on top of his head. Instantly feeling more confident, Katya’s broad smile spread across her cheeks. Whatever Brian was incapable of doing, Katya helped him along with it.

She walked out on set, seeing those two simple chairs already set up. She greeted everyone from the crew with hugs, and then grabbed himself a red bull. She had already gone through two cans at home, along with an iced coffee – but every ounce of energy was needed if she was going to make it through the day. Sitting down on the chair, Katya sipped mindlessly on her drink, waiting for her impending doom to arrive. And just like that, there she was. Trixie had gotten thinner over the last few months, and a lot more tanned as well. She was in yet another one of her nightgowns, this one being more like a silk moo-moo; a pastel pink, of course.

Katya watched as Trixie laughed and hugged their crew, her blonde wig flowing across her shoulders as she talked. God, she was gorgeous. Even if Trixie did not set out to be ‘fishy’ in the common sense of the word, she still looked flawless in Katya’s eyes. The older queen sat awkwardly in her seat, shifting her legs slightly before the object of her affection hesitantly made her way over to the free seat. Trixie sat down and then turned to face Katya, her arms stretched out. Katya smiled weakly and leaned in, giving her friend a light hug. Nothing like the bear hugs she would usually give Trixie, where the other complained about lack of oxygen. “How are you?” Trixie asked politely as they leaned back from their awful embrace.

“I’m good. And you?” Katya replied, looking down on her lap. She could feel Trixie’s eyes burning a hole into the side of her head, but she couldn’t bear to look at her. “I’m good too. Listen, can we just get through this and then we can talk? Unless you’re just going to ignore me throughout this whole episode.” Trixie snarled, making Katya flinch in her seat.

“Sure we can Tracy.” Katya mumbled. Trixie had never really gotten angry with her before, and if there was one thing that neither Katya nor Brian could handle – it was anger pointed towards him. Especially not from Trixie. “I felt like I needed to ask, especially since you’ve ignored me for an entire month.”

“Let’s just not do this right now.” Katya replied, her voice shaky.

Right then, Peter coughed lightly and told them that they were ready to start. Katya took one last gulp of her red bull and then set it down on the floor, her game face on. She knew that this episode was not going to air for another good month, but she still needed to make sure that no one would suspect a thing about how messed up she really was.

The filming flowed surprisingly smoothly. They talked about what they had been up too, what they expected from the new year; just small talk, basically. Katya noticed that Trixie was being slightly less amused by her jokes, and interrupted her even more often than she usually would. However, before she knew it, they were done. Katya stood up and stretched, cracking a few jokes with Peter before she felt a strong hand tug on her arm. She turned her head and stared at Trixie with wide eyes, but did not have a chance to say anything before she was being dragged off into their dressing room. “Would you slow down?” Katya complained, nearly tripping over herself as they entered the room. She saw Trixie close the door behind them, and decided to sit down on the small couch they had in there. Trixie went to sit beside her, making Katya shuffle in her seat.

“Seriously Brian, what the fuck? I didn’t even know if you were going to show up today. The only reason I’ve known that you were alive and well was because you updated your Instagram and snapchat.” Trixie snapped. Using Brian instead of Katya was a clear indication that she was not messing around. Katya stared down on her lap, and picked at her short nails nervously.

“I’m sorry. I just needed some… Space, I guess.”

“Because of our conversation?” Trixie insisted, not letting Katya get away with anything, it would seem. Nevertheless, she felt some irritation build up inside of her. Was Trixie really that full of herself that she just could not accept the fact that the conversation they had would be slightly embarrassing for Katya? Was she really that _stupid?_ “Obviously.” Katya replied, her voice now stern and dripping with poison. Cold, blue eyes met Trixie’s brown ones – she was done trying to be apologetic and mousey about her behaviour.

Trixie stared at her in disbelief. “You don’t think that was out of the blue? How am I supposed to take you seriously when you call me, wasted as fuck, and tell me that you suddenly love me?”

“Who said it was sudden? And I’m sorry for being an inconvenience to you, but when you get rejected; the typical reaction is to get just a little bit flustered. But no, everything has to be on your terms – you cunt.” Katya ranted. She had called Trixie many a swear words before, but she had never meant it before.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be this hostile before. If loving me means that you act like this, I’m sort of beginning to question myself.” Trixie coldly replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, maybe you should.” Katya countered, swinging one of her trimmed legs over the other whilst she leaned back in her seat. She knew that she was being immature, but anger felt easier than dealing with how she really felt. Love had always been a complicated matter for Brian McCook. Katya did not typically get into fights, and having gone this far – she half expected Trixie to fly off the handle, but instead, she felt a petite hand being placed on her right shoulder. “I need you to hear me on this, can you look at me?” Trixie replied much more softly, and Katya turned her thin frame towards the other queen, unsure of what was about to come.

Trixie sighed and offered her a weak smile before she continued: “I get that it was awkward for you, I really do. I just didn’t know whether or not I should take you seriously when you’re like that.”

Katya had been sober for a longer period of time, and finally felt comfortable in drinking again – but she rarely got wasted, if ever. That night was clearly an exception, which had its reasons. She tilted her head to the side, and watched as Trixie spoke. “I get that. But I do mean it. And you need to tell me what you think about that so I can move on to other pieces of ass. If you’re not going to fuck me then I need to get out and find someone that will.” Katya calmly replied, laying down the law.

Trixie watched her for a moment, Katya could basically see the cogs turning in her head. “You know that this is probably going to go to hell, and our fans are going to go ballistic.” Trixie replied, making a small, yet hopeful smile appear on Katya’s lips. “But…?” Katya urged her, showing off her white teeth.

Trixie smirked slightly and scooted closer to Katya. “But, I do feel like I need to find out what kind of way I can bend you in the boudoir. If I can turn you into a pretzel, I’ll take that as mission accomplished.”

Trixie could barely finish her sentence before Katya flew into her lap. The Faux-Russian transvestite engulfed the other queen into a tight embrace, now straddling her. Katya could hear Trixie laugh happily, which was something she hadn’t heard in a while. She leaned her head back and placed a deep, but gentle kiss on Trixie’s lips, probably getting red lipstick all over her yet again. But this time, the kiss wasn’t a funny attempt at crossing boundaries for what was a ‘normal’ friendship, this time – something entirely different was behind the movement of their lips. As they kissed, the entire world seemed to melt away and Brian McCook was finally sure of the fact that he had found exactly what he had been looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

Katya stretched out in her bed, silently thanking herself for actually putting some bedding on as she watched Trixie sleep – her back turned to Katya. They were both out of drag, just Brian and Brian again – but they had never been so thankful for the fact that they had alternate personas. Dating someone who shared the same name as you did would surely get both confusing and cliché, not that Katya cared about any of that. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbing her phone silently. She put on Instagram, and sneakily took a picture of Trixie’s naked back. She made sure that the younger man was covered from the waist down by the sheets before she wrote a quick caption: “ _I finally convinced her”_ and pressed the ‘publish’-button. Trixie would probably kill her, but Katya knew that if the other queen wanted to keep things on the down-low for a bit longer, they could always just play it off as another one of their jokes – but for the moment, she relished in the fact that the man laying across from her was entirely her own. She saw the comments start to rain in, a lot of them instantly clocking the fact that Brian Firkus was the one in the picture. Katya smiled to herself, glad to see all of their excited fans express their joy. She drifted off to sleep yet again, and woke up an hour later by a slap to her chest. “You are one rotted piece of work!” Trixie exclaimed. She had obviously seen the photo.

“Don’t worry. They’ll have to pay for any photo in a compromising position, you have my word on it.” Katya mumbled, her eyes still closed – yet a shit eating grin appeared on her face.

“Jokes on you, bitch. Check your Instagram.” Trixie snapped back, making Katya instantly peer one eye open and grab her phone. True enough, Trixie had retaliated. There was a picture of Brian McCook, sleeping soundly with his mouth slightly ajar. The caption was equally as sneaky as the one he had posted; “ _All the rumours are true – he does bend any way you’d like._ ”

“I told you, I never disappoint.”


End file.
